desolatefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat: General The combat system in the game is dramatically different than the combat system in most other RPG / Adventure Games. This difference resides primarily over the fact that weaponry such as guns are not available in the beginning.The character first needs to level up greatly or obtain proper “ingredients” to construct a gun. What this does is it provides a longer amount of time required to achieve.This is relevant not only in the weapon element but every single element of the game. This keeps the player interested in the game as their is always a weapon that is more powerful and has the ability to kill a more powerful enemy. While even in large scale games (like Fallout New Vegas), guns and high power weapons are slightly hard to acquire they don’t however go to the extent that we will to make an average gun or a single bullet really a luxury (Dayz, a mod for a game called ARMA has a similar mechanic to our goal). Electrical power also holds high influence in the Combat system as some weapons require an electrical charge to function. This pertains to many weapons including the Arm Anchor (the first weapon / tool you receive). If you have any electrically powered weapons a constant priority is to find and maintain a power source (Some come with a solar panel charger such as the Arm Anchor).After a fight, the character has the ability to search an enemy and take things from them. They can also take anything from any character at any time (even in battle) the results of this varies. Enemies: Scavengers Much combat in this game consists of fighting off scavengers that are on the move just like our main character.Understand that the word Scavengers in this context has to do with a certain category of potential enemies. Sure, those from a faction may scavenge but they are not considered scavengers. These scavengers are often in a state of hiding or not immediately noticeable.They may simply try to rob you or go as far as to try to kill you if they are extra desperate for supplies. Mostly they carry knives or other melee weapons that are often homemade and not always that reliable in fights against enemies with better weapons. These scavengers tend not to be very dangerous or at least less dangerous than factions. Factions Occasionally you will run into Factions. These Factions are groups of people that work together in this period of desolation to survive. Scavengers may be in groups but the thing that distinguishes them from Factions is that they have no structured code of laws. Scavengers may work together with a common goal but they have no form of government (and if they do they are considered a Faction). Type A Factions Some have organized themselves acting as a democratic government for the greater good of the members. Generally when you run into Type A Factions they will either like you or not like you. They however will not attack you unless you provoke them in some way such as killing one of their members. They may even ask you to join their faction or give you an item if they enjoy your presence enough. They also can offer you things in exchange for tasks completed. Type B Factions Some Factions have been formed by someone with a physical advantage that threatened his members and uses the group for personal benefit which is often to aid in violent attacks that target the wealth of others.This however isn’t always the case.Primarily the distinguishing factor between this category of factions and other factions is that they don’t have a democratic government set in place. These Factions will take any advantage to gain as much as they can off you in whatever means necessary(This could be killing you or working with you). They can also offer you quests for payment but these quests might be a bit uncouth in nature. Otherwise, they’ll just kill you and take your stuff. Type Bs might have also been previously Type As driven to the extremes of human life, acting this way by necessity. Rogue Robots Other harmful entities include robots that have been programmed to hunt down human life forms, kill them and gather their resources. These have been directed by other humans and these robots are used to bring back supplies to those not necessarily willing or able to kill themselves(an interesting thing however might be to make some robots self instructed). These robots also sometimes just peacefully scavenge. These are essentially scavengers that are guaranteed to work for someone. We also could possibly maybe make some of these robots work for themselves and control themselves for their benefit only (Although not to a Terminator extent because the game isn’t about this) Deformed Animals After the Solar Wind satellites destroyed most of the world, a few species of animals did survive as their natural habitat is deep underground. Now however most of the top layers of the planet has been ripped upward and the lower levels are left uncovered. This means that animals that were living in lower levels now exist within the higher levels and are more commonly seen. These animals living underground have been forced out of their common living habitat and have also been forced to reproduce with other species and eat things that are different from their past diet. This has caused a rapid alteration in the genetic makeup of these animals and a large stage of adaptation. I guess these animals shouldn’t be described as deformed but they have gone under such numerous a change that most of the beings on earth have renamed them as they are not noticeable as the animals they were before. Anyway getting back to combat, these animals are on a constant search for food and may sometimes find humans to be the best source for this hunger. Some of these animals can be surprisingly dangerous however the majority of them are easily killed through the use of the simplest weapon. Also adding on, looking at Fallout they too have different deformed animal species living on earth. These animals however are somewhat outrageous looking (in my perspective at least) and tend to be magnified to much larger close to human sizes giving somewhat of a fantastical look to them (as if out of Skyrim or something similar). Weapons - The Arm Anchor: A robotic arm with the the ability to grapple on to things within a certain distance (and reach the top of them), this arm can also be used as a weapon to fire on to enemies and penetrate their body thus dealing damage. This arm functions by including a light steel cable (or other alloy) that is attached to a grapple head or some other upgraded head. This cable automatically winds itself up when entering the arm and is propelled forward by a pressurized co2 canister (or other) at the pull of a trigger. Power for this weapon is generally accessible (as it is powered by the sun) but the canisters do quite frequently get used up and the arm eventually requires new ones. It relies on a solar panel that lines the outside of it. There however is also an option for extra power that improves the features of this device raising the percentage of things such as the time it takes to fire the head to a certain point.This arm is also heavily customizable. It can be upgraded to include the following: (after link) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tzTZME7UK54 Video of an air pressurized grappling hook. The Arm Anchor will however be vastly different UPGRADES Default Grapple Head-- The default Grapple “Head”. This head is the first one your character receives and the first weapon your character ever uses. The grappling hook is most efficient simply as a grappling hook but can also be used as a weapon before the time comes where your character gets a Blade head for their Arm Anchor. The use of this as a weapon is only slightly effective in very close range combat or when used as a device to pull enemies off high points. The two functions of this are either to attach to something and pull your character up or to attach to something and attempt to pull that thing down. Default Blade Head-- Unlike the Default of the Grapple head, the Blade head isn’t obtained in the beginning of the game and must be created or bought by your character. The Default of this head is much more damaging than the grapple but it still is no match against guns that fire repetitive projectiles. This Default Cannon Head--The cannon head is simply a cannon that takes up the entire weapon (the cord is taken out). Any items you have acquired can be put into this and fired at enemies for an outcome heavily depending on the items fired.Some of the items may get destroyed while others will remain intact. This is very similar to a blunderbuss. This tool is very helpful to the player as it’s used to effectively use items that you don’t necessarily need. A somewhat random detail but in Fallout there a lot of books that are in almost every house you go into when scavenging. These books have basically no purpose and are a waste of time to pick up one by one and sell. In my opinion they are just a filler for other things. The cannon head would remove this issue if we did decide to make a Fallout book equivalent in the game (maybe it’s scrap metal parts or utensils) Note--- I think this should be the overall extent of gun- like add ons to the Arm Anchor. We do want this to be heavily changeable but don’t want it to turn into the players primary weapon. This should be looked at as something similar to upgrading your knife in FPS games. It’s not a primary weapon but can be used as one at certain points and upgraded to gradually become more damaging. Cord Upgrades Stronger Cords, longer cords, Lighter cords, Sharp Cords, Heat Resistant Cords Grapple Head Upgrades More Traction, More Durable (less of a tendency to break off).